


Rapunzel's missing locks

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, This is totally not projecting my feelings into a character, nup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus cut his hair. Eddie is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel's missing locks

Eddie was minding his own business as he made himself a coffee in the office kitchen one morning, when Seamus walked in. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this. Eddie and Seamus often saw each other in the morning, each clambering for caffeine fuelled drink to keep their eyes awake. But there was something definitely off about Seamus’ appearance. Eddie turned, already smiling as he made to greet his favourite creature, when he saw it. Seamus’ luscious, long hair was gone. Eddie’s smile dropped as his eyes grew wide, his jaw falling comically open. Seamus caught his expression and scoffed at it.

“Close your mouth, you’re going to catch flies.” He joked as he shimmied past the other man, searching the cupboards for a snack. Seamus sighed when Eddie let out a long, agonising groan from behind him. He turned slowly, looking at Eddie sympathetically. “It’s just hair, it’ll grow back.” Seamus said reassuringly, even though perhaps Eddie should have been saying it to him.

 

 

“It’s not just hair, Seamus! It’s your hair, your beautiful hair!” Eddie cried, stepping into Seamus’ personal space and grasping at where his hair should be. Instead of running his hands through soft locks, Eddie’s fingers ran disappointingly through hair. Seamus grabbed his wrists and pushed Eddie’s hands away from him, shaking his head at the man.

“Quit being so melodramatic, it’s not your hair so I don’t know why you’re so bothered.” Seamus said as he started to leave the kitchen. Eddie whined, seriously whined, before he followed his friend and grabbed his arm to turn him around again. Reluctantly, Seamus turned to face him.

“Why did you do it?” Eddie asked, exasperated. His eyes were wide and he resembled a crazy person. Seamus sighed, shrugging.

“It’s summer, I’m hot. It’s easier to cut it now rather than suffer through the heat.” Seamus explained.

 

 

By that point, Eddie was pouting. Tears threatened to spill over his eyelids as he gave Seamus’ the best puppy dog look he could muster. Honestly, Seamus felt a little guilty. Which was completely unreasonable because why should Eddie be so bothered about his hair? But Seamus felt guilty anyway. He mocked Eddie’s pout with a false one of his own, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him along to the stream room.

“C’mon, you can beat me in Mario Kart – I know that’ll cheer you up.” Seamus said as he pulled. Eddie still sniffled but he did seem to perk up a bit, if just by a little.

“Can we play Mario Party instead?” He asked, voice still wavering. Seamus snorted.

“Sure, buddy whatever you want.” Seamus relented and if it weren’t for the genuine shock upon Eddie’s face earlier that morning, after the Puerto Rican cheered Seamus would have thought he’d never had been upset at all.


End file.
